


More Roses

by mmmdraco



Series: V-day 2013 [4]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi gets another delivery of roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Roses

"These came for you." Bunta stared at his son while holding out the large bouquet of red roses. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Takumi stood up from where he'd been watching television and took the flowers carefully. "Um, I don't think so?"

"Same kid who sent you roses before?" Bunta slid a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket and started to pull one out. "The racer kid, right?"

"Ryousuke-sama." Takumi double checked the note nestled among the flowers to make sure.

"Really? Ryousuke- _sama_? And what's he do for a living?" Bunta flicked the filtered end of the unlit cigarette with his thumb as he continued to stare at Takumi.

Takumi shifted the flowers in his arms so he was nearly hugging them. "He's doing his residency at a hospital right now."

"Good-looking kid?" Bunta leaned in closer to peer at Takumi's face.

Blushing under the scrutiny, Takumi rubbed at his nose and looked away as he said, "Yeah, I guess."

Bunta nodded. "Well, I'm okay with it then. I'm sure we'll meet eventually." He held up a hand and headed back into the tofu shop, leaving Takumi breathing in the heady scent of the roses, wondering where the vase had gone to that he'd used last time.


End file.
